Scorpius Malfoy and the Girl of his Dreams
by he-doesnt-have-a-nose. 'gasp
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy has a crush. She's two years younger than him, and his best friends little sister. Of course it does help that he saved her life last summer, "night in shinning armor" and all. But now he's convinced that he has no chance with her... SM/LP
1. Chapter 1

POV Lily

James flopped down next to me at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall while Albus and Scorpius finished their homework across from me. It was a shock to know one when the children of Harry and Ginny Potter ended up in Gryffindor, and it wasn't a shock when Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin.

But it was a shock when halfway through their first year the Sorting Hat decided that he needed another go at Mr. Malfoy, which ended with him resorted into Gryffindor. This was most likely one of the biggest shocks to ever hit Hogwarts, a Malfoy _not_ in Slytherin!

_And_ the Sorting Hat resorted him out of Slytherin! Scorpius didn't even ask to be resorted, (Not that asking usually got somebody resorted) and then his was but in Gryffindor! People thought that the words Malfoy and Gryffindor don't even belong in a sentence together if the sentence isn't, "That Malfoy Kid hexed another Gryffindor first year…"

The Malfoy's were in the press for weeks after that. Rita Skeeter, (Now in her late seventies) wrote all kinds of childish stories about the Draco Malfoy adopting Scorpius, or that Draco was going to kick the boy out, or that he was going to move him out of Hogwarts and into Durmstrang. Of course they were all hogwash, but Rita got all the attention she wanted out of it.

James thought Scorpius was a small and funny so he constantly bullied him, (Not actually trying to hurt his feelings or anything, and sometimes Scorpius dish it out better than James could) and Albus, just to spite James, became best friends with him.

By their second year, (seeing as most of the students in Gryffindor where Potter/Weaslys and he had spent most of the summer at our house with Draco and Astoria, plus it didn't hurt that Scorpius had saved Albus butt the year before) Scorpius was just a regular Gryffindor.

Eventually when I made it to Hogwarts I became best mates with Scorpius, (the other people where my cousins so they already liked me) and I started hanging out with my brother more. Considering the fact that Albus is two years older than me, were very close, when we were younger we used to say that we were twins. (AN: I got that from my nieces, they're two years apart but they swear they're twins)

Over the last three years all of us have only grown closer because we all have a common enemy, who is constantly trying to kill us, his name is Hydrus Riddle. He's the son of Tom Riddle (Voldemort) and Bellatrix Lestrange, and all he wants is to ride the world of muggle borns and blood traitors.

He thought the best way to do this would be to start by avenging his parents and killing the Potters. So far he hasn't succeeded, but he sure as hell is trying.

Sometimes having the last name Potter wasn't easy…

This summer, during Riddles latest attack, my relationship with Scorpius changed. A dementor attacked me and I almost died, the only reason I didn't was because Scorpius saw me and saved me.

When he ran up to me I saw this weird light around him, thinking back it was probably his Patronous, but he looked so…angelic. I honestly can't believe I thought a boy was angelic; I'm not the Mary Sue type at all but that's the only way I can think to describe it, and ever since then he's all I've been able to think about.

"Lily are you listening?" said Rose in her patronizing voice, and I looked up just realizing that she had been speaking to me. I glanced down and said, "Sorry Rose I zoned out…"

She rolled her eyes, "I asked if you would like to come with me to the Owlery to send some post to our parents, but you, obviously, have more important things to worry about…" I blushed and mumbled sorry again, and Scorpius huffed, "Yes Rose because the whole world revolves around your trip to the Owlery." Our little group cracked up and Rose huffed, looking sour, and started talking to Lysander while James and Albus started talking Quidditch.

I was about to join in when Scorp tapped my hand, "Lil," he started, "I'm worried about you. Ever since that dementor almost kissed you, you've been daydreaming a lot…and maybe not everything went back…okay…" He looked down sheepishly at his toast.

I shook my head, "No Scorp, everything's fine, I'm just a little preoccupied," _Thinking about you._ He raised one of his perfect eyebrows at me, daring me to continue with my horrible lie.

After a minute he said, "I've talked to your dad and he said that it might be possible for a dementor to eat part of your soul, they think that's what happened with Kingsley Shaklebolt. It's really a shame that such a good wizard when insane like that…" Scorpius shook his head sadly.

I rolled my eyes, "Scorpius Malfoy, I am not going mad." This caused James and Albus to look at us. "Lillian Potter," he said my name mockingly, "Don't think that I can't tell when you lying to me! I will get to the bottom of what's wrong with you!" He stood up and walked away. After a moment James and Albus when back to their conversation, and I stood up, leaving my uneaten food, and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Why does Scorpius always have to put his nose where it doesn't belong? He'll find out I'm in love with him, then things will be to awkward for us to be friends, and then he'll marry some pretty smart girl like Rose, and I'll be left all alone without anyone. I huffed, today just can't get any better can it?

POV Scorpius

God, why does she have to be so frustrating? Why won't she just tell me what's wrong? I wont laugh at her or anything, and she knows I won't ridicule her! I paced back and forth in the Gryffindor dorms, hoping something would pop into my head.

Maybe I could talk to Rose? No she's mad at me over something… I sighed, for now, my best bet is just to watch her. Maybe Albus will help me…

POV Lily 

I ran into the girls bathroom on the fourth floor, avoiding Scorpius and Albus, and running, (literally, gross) into Myrtle. She floated down next to me and I cursed, "Damn Myrtle, this isn't even you're bathroom!"

She crossed her hands over her chest and frowned at me, "So then I guess you don't want my help! Why would anyone want help from Moaning Myrtle?" She shrieked.

I rolled my eyes but decided to fancy her, "What would you like to help me with Myrtle?" She smiled a bit and said, "Scorpius Malfoy is a handsome young man isn't he? Looks just like his father…"

I raised my eyebrows at her and she continued, "I knew his father when he was in school, charming bloke really, though quite upset his last two years. I took it upon myself to make sure the son doesn't make the fathers same mistakes.

"When I was alive I was placed in Gryffindor, like the rest of my family, and I've been spying on the two if you…and if I do say so, it's quite obvious you are in love with him." I felt my face flush red out of embarrassment but I decided to play it off as anger, "YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Myrtle gave me a pitying look while shaking her head, "Fine Potter then I won't tell you my idea." And with that she flew away into the toilet.

POV Scorpius

I saw Lily head into the girl's bathroom and decided to follow her; I was halfway across the hallway when Albus grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, as Albus pulled me back. "As much as I want to know what's wrong with my sister I don't think that following her into a bathroom will help. Best case scenario she smacks you for following her into a bathroom, worst case scenario she smacks you and people start to think you're gay, worst _worst_ case scenario everyone thinks you two are shagging because you're following her into a bathroom."

I rolled my eyes and decided to mess with him, "That last scenario isn't so bad, plus she's a red head, she bound to be good in bed." He doubled his fist up and punched me in the arm, "I don't want to hear stuff like that about my sister! And you do realize that over half of my family are gingers? I really don't want to hear about how good they are in bed."

I smirked, as Albus continued, "Plus if you to ever do shag don't tell me about it cause then I'll have to kick your ass, it's a law somewhere, you always kick the people who sleep with your sisters' ass." I loved how Albus and I could joke around like this; things had gotten so much easier since he found out I had feelings for his sister.

I smiled a little bit thinking about how I guess, on some degree, I've always liked her, because she was so fiery and cute. I just always wrote it off as her being so young and carefree that I just wanted to protect her. After our third year when I started dating, Albus pointed out that I had a thing for red heads, and given a few years I would try and date his sister.

If I didn't know who stupid Albus was, I'd think he was a seer.

At the time we laughed about it, but that night I wonder what it would be like to kiss little Lily Potter, at first I was revolted, (who wants to kiss an 11 year old?) but I thought about what Lily might be like when she's older, and I couldn't help but dream about her, fully matured.

The next day I felt like the worst friend in the world for thinking that about Albus' 11 year old sister, and I promised myself that I wouldn't ever think of Lily like that again.

Then at the end of Lily's second year I started to notice that she was wearing her cloak buttoned all the way up, in summer. When I asked her about it, she blushed and mumbled something I couldn't hear. I asked her repeat that and she said, "I started growing and since I'm only in my second year I can't go to Hogsmaid and get things from the clothing shop there." I raised my eyebrows, "Your robes fit you just fine." She shook her head and unbuttoned her cloak. _Oh_. Her shirt was out an inch higher than her skirt, exposing a bit of her midriff, but that wasn't the only thing that caught my attention.

The reason her shirt was now too small was because her chest had grown. Quite a bit actually, and the tight shirt left nothing to the imagination. I quickly looked away, and she buttoned her cloak back up. It also just happened that James chose to stroll into the room as she was buttoning it up. Unfortunately James got the wrong idea, and threatened to beat me within an inch of my life.

After that though it was impossible for me not to glance now and then, turns out her skirts were getting shorter too. Whoever she will end up marrying, will be one lucky bastard.

Unfortunately I also noticed that other guys were noticing how her clothes barely fit anymore. One day, some Hufflepuff jerk smacked her private areas, and she hexed him to hell and back, I'm not even sure if some of what she did were even spells. I must say I was quite proud of my little Lily.

That summer we hung out more and more, and even though we were friends before, we became really close. I actually started thinking of her like a younger sibling again.

Then she almost died.

Albus, Rose and I were fighting an onslaught of dementors, but then I heard Lily scream. It was like my heart shattered into a thousand little pieces and Lily was the only thing that could put it back together.

I know who cheesy and Rose would have told me that I was charming, like some bloke in an American romance novel. She tried to get me to read it, but when I heard that the vampire's sparkled, she was lucky I didn't burn her stupid book…

But I fought through the dementors, hoping to find Lily, and I almost found her too late, I could see her soul start to leave and it was terrifying. I ran towards her and re-casted my patronous, it took the form of a Lion, and pounced, driving the dementors away. I ran to Lily, and picked her up knowing that she would be too weak to walk and carried her into the safety of the Potters house.

That was how Rose and Albus found out about my love for her, heck how_ I_ found out my love for her…

Even since I have been constantly plagued with worries about Lily. Does she fancy me? Will she survive this war? Will we ever just get to be together? I honestly didn't know the answers to any of these.

I walked away from Albus towards the girls bathroom and got at the door just in time to hear Moaning Myrtle say, "Fine Potter then I won't tell you my idea."

I backed away from the door and flashed my signature Malfoy Smirk at nothing in particular; I think I'll pay a visit to Moaning Myrtles bathroom later.

I snuck as quietly as I could into Myrtles bathroom, (it would have been so much easier if I had Albus' Cloak) and waited for her to make her presence known. Not even two minutes after I thought that she showed up, looking completely pissed, "Get out!" she shrieked.

I smirked and said, "Not likely Myrtle, unless you tell me what you know about Lily Potter…" She laughed and I froze, Moaning Myrtle laughing was like a Slytherin cheering for Gryffindor. "Silly, silly, Malfoy, I don't really think you want to know what we were talking about."

I raised my eyebrows at her and she giggled, "You won't like what you hear…" I nodded for her to continue and she did, "Lily's problem is you. She knows how you feel about her, and to be Frank she thinks you're fairly pathetic, always starring after her, hoping she'll feel the same way… She just wants you to leave her alone."

I smirked at Myrtle and said, "Good for her, I was starting to think she was oblivious to everything that went on around her, and for the record Myrtle, I never loved Lily Potter, she's just a play thing." Then I turned and left without staying to see what Myrtles reacting was.

That night I skipped Quidditch Practice with Albus, and just sat up in my room and trying not to think too much about what happened. God, how stupid am I? Why would Lily Potter, the daughter of Boy-Who-Lived, ever care about me, a Malfoy?

I should have known better, my dad always told me not to let people get a hold of my emotions, and here I am, giving them to the most careless girl possible. I really am a disgrace to the Malfoy name, just like that howler from my dad's dad said.

Well, I'll show that Lily Potter a thing or two about how easily someone's feeling can get hurt. Now the only question is who will annoy her the most?

POV Lily

I walked into the Great Hall and the first thing I noticed was Scorpius was there. The second thing was Albus waving frantically at me. I ignored him and sat down by Hugo and Jonathan, Charlie's youngest son.

These two were both in my year but I had a hard time relating to them since they both were HUGE Quidditch fans. Don't get me wrong, I love Quidditch, but all they think about is Quidditch. Aunt Hermione is hoping it's just a faze, while Uncle Ron just encourages them.

But even though I bluntly ignored him, Five seconds after I sat down Albus was beside me, "Lily may I have a word?" I continued to ignore him, but he glared at me until I gave in. "Fine." I mumbled as I stood up and walked, (more like stomped) out of the Great Hall.

As soon as the Huge doors shut behind us, Albus grabbed my arm and pulled me into the broom closet right beside the Great Hall. I huffed and ripped my arm out of his harsh grip, "What do you want? Did Scorpius recruit you too for the Let's-bother-the-mickey-out-of-Lily club?" I snapped.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Why does everything always have to be about you Lily?" I scoffed, "If it's not about me then why am I here?" Albus rolled his eyes, yet again, (and I thought about ripping them out so he'd quit doing it,) and said, "I can't find Scorpius."

I laughed and said, "That's all?" Albus glowered at me, "That's not funny you selfish little prat! I haven't seen him since he went to Myrtle's bathroom today, and he was suppose to meet me for Quidditch practice this afternoon!"

I froze at his words, feeling the horror wash through me. He had gone to Myrtles bathroom? I'm sure she told him about our conversation today, and he was probably hiding somewhere so he wouldn't have to see me.

Albus miss read the look on my face as worry for his friend, "Finally, you see reason! I think we should start looking on the second floor…" I nodded along, not even paying attention to what Albus was saying any more. We walked out of the broom closet and ran right into Isabella Jamison and Scorpius.

Isabella Jamison was most defiantly the most obnoxious, self-centered, _Slytherin_ prat, to ever walk the face of the earth. And Scorpius had his arm around the snake. "Well, well, well, Potter, sick of never getting a boyfriend so you settled for your brother?"

She and Scorpius laughed and he added, "Don't you mean that the other way around Honey?" They started laughing again, but I was pissed, so I responded, "You two would know all about inbreeding, Malfoy, isn't your mom your dad's cousin or something? And Jamison, you really don't have a right to pull all that pureblood crap, you're great-great-grandmother wasn't even human!"

She sniffed, "At least I have Grandparents, you're dad doesn't remember his parents!" I whipped out my wand a second before Isabella did, and yelled the disarming charm, cause her wand to fly out of her hand and into mine, while this was going on, I noticed Scorpius had pulled out his wand too, I was just about to Jinx him when I noticed he had the wand pointed at Jamison.

"That was low Jamison, and if you ever say anything like that to the Potters again, I know some good spells that will ruin whatever _beauty_," he spat, "your Veela heritage gives you!" I threw her wand down at her feet, and she picked it up, "This isn't over Blood Traitors, you'll get yours from the Dark Lords son!" and with that she stormed off into the Great Hall.

The second she was out of sight Albus grabbed Malfoy by the collar, pushed him up against the wall and said, "You effing sod! Why would you hang out with that slapper? How can you do something like that to Lily? Look at her you wanker!" It was only then that I noticed I was crying. Thankfully I had realized that I had only started, so Isabella didn't see.

I turned around and ran up the stairs, not wanting him to see me crying, it was bad enough that he would make fun of me for loving him, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me upset. I didn't quit running until I got into my dorm, and when I did I threw myself down on my bed, and let the sobs take control of my body.

I heard a knock and my door and yelled go away, no way would anyone who actually sleeps here knock. Albus probably sent Rose to come talk to me because of the whole, guys-can't-get-up-the-steps thing.

The door swung open and I didn't even bother to look up, "I don't want to talk to you Rose." I felt a hand that was way too big to be Rose's rest between my shoulder blades, and I looked up startled.

Scorpius was kneeling next to me, and rubbing his hand in small circles on my back. I moved so he wasn't touching me anymore and said, "How did you get up here?" He put both of his hands in his pockets and said, "My dad taught me a spell to get around it."

I nodded and said, "I really don't want to talk to you." He put his hand back on my back again and said, "I know you're mad at me, and I didn't have an right to say the things I said to you, but I was just hurt, you really shouldn't have been bragging to people about me like that."

My forehead crinkled in confusion, "What?" He gave me an incredulous look, "You know, when you told Myrtle about how stupid I was for thinking I had a shot with you!" I shook my head, "What? Scorpius I never said anything like that!"

He rolled his eyes, "Come off it Lily, I know how you feel about me." I huffed, "Exactly! So you know I wouldn't say anything like that!" Now Scorp looked confused, "Wait, how do you feel about me?" I let out a humorless laugh, "I love you of course!" He looked at me for a moment, then, unexpectedly, kissed me.

I pulled back and slapped him, "How dare you play with me like that Malfoy!" He laughed and said, "Lily I'm not playing with you, I love you! I LOVE YOU LILY LUNA POTTER!" he yelled and I quickly put a hand over his mouth in case someone heard him.

"You're a mental oaf! Do you want to be killed by James in your sleep?" He shook his head smiling. Then I realized what he just said me. I yanked him towards me and kissed him hard.

He climbed on top of me and we started snogging, and God is he a great snog! I just put my hands under his shirt when the door flew open, "Oi! Get off my sister!"

Albus looked right furious, and I had a feeling that he might kill Scorpius, but then he said, "Calm down Al, it's not like I'm going to deflower your thirteen year old sister," then he looked back at me, "at least not for a few years…" Albus huffed, "Good, I really don't have a problem with you two dating…" Scorp raised his eyebrows, "but…?"

"But I know some people who will…" Scorp nodded for him to continue, "Well, you just said it yourself! She's thirteen, and you're fifteen! I know a lot of people that are married and have bigger age gaps, but thirteen year olds tend to be a lot less mature and irresponsible than fifteen year olds!"

I made an angry sound, and Al continued, "I know Lil is mature for her age, but a lot of people don't realize that, and it looks like you're using her for an easy shag." Scorp frowned and said, "I don't care."

Albus' eyebrows shot up, "I care I don't want people thinking my sister is a skank, and I can think of several people who will try to beat you senseless if they find out!" Scorp scoffed, "Like whom?"

Albus snarled at his friend's stupidity and said, "Just off the top of my head, James, My dad, _you're_ dad, anyone in Gryffindor with red hair…" I stood up and said, "Scorp, he's right…I don't think we should let anyone think we fancy one another…"

Scorp pulled me towards himself, "Well I'm not just going to stop dating you!" Albus spoke again, "You two don't have to stop dating, but I think you should keep it a secret… at least until she stops wearing a training bra."

I scoffed incredulously, and Scorp smirked, "Trust me she isn't wearing a training bra…" Al grimaced and said, "That reminds me, if I ever walk in on you two snogging again, I am obligated to punch you."

Scorp laughed and said, "Speaking of punching how was the right hook I gave you outside the Great Hall?" Albus rolled his eyes, "A simple healing spell took care of that, I won't even bruise."

Wahooo! 6 pages in Word, a new record for me! I meant to put this up last week, but my computer was being stupid again so I had to wait.

IMPORTANT!

I'm thinking, (Since I enjoyed writing this so much), that I'll write a whole series about the 2nd generation, starting with Albus, year one, (no Scorp/Lily until four story lines later) and ending with year seven. If I do that then this is sort of a look into the future of what will happen to them.

P.S. sorry I know ppl have done this a thousand times but, I love the idea of Voldy having a vengeful son!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hust wanted to clear a few things up… First, this is a one shot, but it's a preview of what is to come in my Albus Potter series. I've started the first one and it's called Albus Potter the Dark Lord greatest minion.

Another thing, yes I realize that Lily is quite young, but I was thinking that if I wrote a AP long fan fic that I wouldn't want to wait until til the last story to add things about Lily and Scorpius in. so instead this will take place in my fifth story line.

Have any questions? Just message me and I promise I'll get back to you soon.


End file.
